Bellas Locked up
by southdakotawhiskeygirl
Summary: I wake up in a white room tied to a bed! This cannot be good. The last thing I remember is that I jumped off the cliff. Either I'm locked up or dead. This is definitely not good! Bella and Edward
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

_I wake up in a white room tied to a bed! This cannot be good. The last thing I remember is that I jumped off a cliff. Either I'm locked up or dead. This is definitely not good!_

"Hello!" I yell

_It's so quiet, deafening quiet! So what did I do to get myself here. Well shit what haven't I done? I have lied to Charlie and Mom and Jacob. I seem to enjoy wrecking motorcycles and I wonder around the woods even though a red headed crazy vampire is out there trying to kill me. Then I decided to jump off a cliff "for fun."_

_Ok so it wasn't really just "for fun." I'm pretty sure I'm going to regret that decision for awhile. I heard something out there. _

"HELLO?" Someone turns the door handle and walks in. He is wearing hospital scrubs.

"Hello miss. How are you feeling today?" He was carrying a tray with some medications on it.

"UH, I'm tied to a bed and I don't know where I'm at! I'm fucking great! How are you?" _Are you fucking kidding me? This guys a dipshit and ain't feeding me no pills!_

"Ok then , are you willing to participate in taking these pills or not?

"What are they and what are my other options?"

"These are a mild anti-depressant and can be injected!"

"Why am I in here? I want out now!"

"You are under a 72 hour non voluntary hold. You have to go through an evaluation."

_I just had a flashback of the night before I remember seeing Jacobs face. He saved me ! I had talked him into not calling Charlie. He was hugging me on the couch and Charlie burst through the door. He brought an ambulance and since I wouldn't cooperate, they drugged me and brought me here. I didn't want to let go of Jacob. They pried him from me. It's a good thing Sam was there to grab him. He didn't want to let me go! _

"I want to see Jacob..Black.. Please?"

"I'm sorry but you get no visitors during the time."

"What? I want Jacob now!" _I was pissed! This guy was really making me mad. _

"And I ain't taking your crazy pills!" I snorted at him. "Fuck OFF!"

"Suit yourself! I'll have someone else come." He walked out with the tray.

_Please tell me this is one of my crazy dreams and that someone will wake me up soon. I wriggled on the straps. It was apparent I wasn't going to get out of them. I felt so helpless. This is one place neither Jacob or Edward would be able to save me from. _

Soon the door swung back open. A women this time. "Miss don't cause us any trouble. The sooner you cooperate the sooner you can get out of those shackles."

I decide to try a different angle. "Umm Mrs, they got me all wrong! The whole cliff thing was just an accident, I fell! I fell off the cliff and now I'm stuck here! Please just tell them that!" I was pleading.

She wasn't falling for it. She looked like my old school lunch lady and it wasn't pleasant. She reached over to me and before I could even react she stabbed me in the upper thigh!

"I suggest the next time you just take the pill!" she scowled.

"You Bitch!" I felt a tingle of heat radiating up from the wound. It was a warm calming feeling and before I knew it my whole body felt numb. I was awake but just felt like I was in a dead body. It freaked me out! I noticed she was out the door.

"No please! Don't leave me like this! Help ME! Please Someone HELP ME." _I felt so alone, so scared. All I could do was cry. All I could think of was Jacob and how much I wished I was in his arms. Before I knew it I had fell asleep sobbing …._


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

_I never wanted to leave her that day but it was my only option. If we would have stayed she would have been killed. Alice saw it. I did the only thing I could. I convinced her that I didn't want to be with her. It was the only way._

I spent most of my time alone now just writing in my journal. Life had taken a monotonous turn for me. Carlisle often guilted me into hunting with him because I no longer had the desire. He would remind me of how much it would hurt Esme if I were gone. If it wasn't for Esme I would have just went to the Volturri by now. So I trudged on for her.

I was sitting on a rock in Ireland when Alice's vision hit me. First I saw Bella jumping off of a cliff, then she was forced into a straight jacket and taken away in an ambulance.

"Nooo!" I shot up and started running for the house.

"CARLISLE!" I shouted once in the door

"What is it Edward?" He came walking down the hall.

"I think Bella just tried to … kill herself? She's locked up in a straight jacket." Another image filled my head. Bella was now tied to a bed in a room that looked like a psychiatric hospital.

"She's going to be admitted to a mental hospital." I looked at Carlisle with a stunned look on my face. _This is my fault! I did this to her! _

"I never should have left her! Carlisle This is my fault!" I felt anger building inside me as I began pacing around the living room. _I never should have left her. I should have stayed and sent away Alice and Jasper! I have to get to her. I need to save her from that place. _I felt myself shaking as everything was flooding through my brain.

"Edward," I felt Carlisle's arms grasping my shoulders now. "You need to calm down and relax, we need to think this through!"

"I have to go there Carlisle! I have to go now!" As I looked into his eyes he knew I meant business.

"What if I were to say she is in the best place for her right now?" Carlisle said

"What?" _Was he testing me? _"I'd tell you to fuck off! I'm not leaving her in that place!" I pushed his arms off me.

"That's what I thought you'd say." Carlisle smiled at me. "Lets go pack then!"

"Your coming?" I asked

"Of course I am, I imagine Esme will too. I'll call and purchase the first tickets available!"

"Thanks Carlisle!" I shot him a smile right before he ran upstairs to pack.

As we reached our residence in forks I found the past sneaking back on me. Walking into the living room I remembered Bella's birthday party and Jaspers reaction to her paper cut that night. Thankfully Alice and Jasper were in Italy now with no plans on coming back. I ran my bags up to my room where memories of Bella were now smacking me in the face.

"Edward." I heard from downstairs. I ran down to see what was going on. "Son I think we need to discuss this situation. Do you have a plan?"

"Well I thought I would just break in and get her and bring her here!"

Carlisle chuckled. "What wrong with that plan?" I growled.

"Well let's see, If someone were to kidnap Bella and hold her captive, don't you think they might come look here? What kind of relationship do you wish to have with Bella?"

"I let her go once I don't ever plan to let that happen again!"

"What if she doesn't want to you Edward? She is in a very fragile state right now. It will take a lot of time for you to earn her trust again. I think we may need a different plan of action."

"What do you suggest then?" I asked

"If you don't mind I would like to have a visit with her first, to get an idea of what we are dealing with."

"Okay." Maybe that was a better plan. Carlisle could feel her out a little.

CPOV

As I pulled up to the Port Angela's Mental health clinic I went over the approach I was going to take. I had a PHD in psychiatry I obtained in the early 90's and still had a lot of friends who were still in practice.

"Hello." I startled the lady at the front desk. "Is Dr Stewert available? Could you please tell him Carlisle Cullen wishes to speak with him."

"One minute please." She reached down and called his office.

"Yes, he said you could go on back. It is the third door on the right." She smiled back at me.

"Thank you." I walked towards his office

"Carlisle," He walked over and shook my hand right away.

"Hi Jim, How have you been?"

"Please sit down! Would you like a cup of coffee?" He asked

I sat in an oversized leather chair, "No thank you I've had my fair share today."

"How have you been? What are you doing in this neck of the woods?" He took a drink of his coffee.

" I've been good, Esme and I just returned from an extended vacation in Ireland. I was a great time but I really am anxious to get back to work. That's actually why I'm here. I really need a break from the ER. I would like to further pursue psychiatry, make some use of my degree."

"That's great! We actually have an opening here. Would that be of any interest to you?" He looked up at me.

I smiled "Yes that would be fantastic. I am eager to get my feet wet again, when would I be able to start?"

"We could use someone immediately, you could start this week."

"How about today? Esme is busy shopping and I'd rather not join her." I smirked.

"Sure, I will have Brenda get you all the necessary paperwork and show you to your office. I'm glad to have you with us Carlisle!" He patted me on my back as we walked out of his office.

"Thank you, I'm excited to be back!"

BPOV

I slowly open my eyes, I can tell I'm still in the room and still tied to a bed. _Ahh man, I was hoping I just had a nightmare. It's apparent this is not going to go away. Well one lesson learned. Just take the drugs! _

"Hello!" I doubt anyone even cares but I really have to pee.

"HELLO! Please I have to use the restroom!" I shout

I hear someone in the hall. I see a head through the window and a man enters the room.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I plead

"Are you able to do so calmly." He asked

" Yes. Just please hurry!" I was desperate.

He came over and started removing the restraints. My hands felt numb were they were tied. It felt good to rub my wrists.

"Okay maam, right in here. He opened the door to a little room that had a toilet and a shower. I walked over and grabbed the door to shut it behind me but I felt some restraint.

"You have to leave the door open." He was holding the door.

"What? Are you kidding me? Your going to watch me?" I felt myself tensing up.

"Yes maam everything you will be under constant watch for the next 24 hours. Do you want to fight it?" He arched his eyebrow.

I just had to pee. Screw it. I pulled down my bottoms and did my business. If I hadn't had to pee so bad I might have punched him!


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

I was immediately assigned to Bella's case. I sat in my desk and opened her file.

**April 19 22:00 pm 19 year old female referred by her father for self injury. Father reports subject jumped off a cliff in an attempted suicide. Father reports subject has been severely depressed for approximately 3-4 months. Ambulance arrived on scene. Subject refused treatment and was placed under a 5150 hold.**

**April 20 5:45 am subject refused prescribed medication and was intravenously medicated**

I shut the file. It was pretty much what I had expected.

"Excuse me sir," the aide stepped in my office. "The young woman, Bella, Is awake."

"Thank you, I will be in there shortly." I began to gather up my files and walked out of the room.

BPOV

After the bathroom incident, my bodyguard brought me in a tray of food. It was awful but I choked down a few bites. "Do you really have to stare at me?" I hissed

_I never realized how uncomfortable it was to have someone watch me chew. _He remained emotionless. I rolled my eyes and finished up. "So now what?" I pushed the tray away.

Knock, knock, knock, Mr. bodyguard grabbed the tray and headed out of the room.

I fell backwards onto the bed_. Man this sucks! I am so pissed at Charlie I could puke. Someone must have seen me jump and ran to Charlie to tell, I was definitively going to find out who it was and have Jake kill them!_

Just then I saw the door creak open and the back of what must be a doctor. _Oh great! And it begins! I wish I could just melt into the floor. _I stare at the ceiling and close my eyes.

"Hello Bella!" Oh my God I must have fell asleep because that voice sounded just like Carlisle. I keep my eyes closed, too scared that if I open them I will wake up.

"Bella?" I feel a cold hand on my shoulder nudging me. I smile but continue to hold onto the dream keeping my eyes shut.

"Bella, please open your eyes! Bella you need to face reality here!" Before I knew it I was sat up in the bed. I slowly let my eyes open.

"Carlisle? Is that really you?" I reach out, grab his cheek and pinch it. He smiles.

"If your dreaming shouldn't I be the one pinching you?" He grabbed my hand in his.

_Dreaming? I can't be dreaming. All my dreams are hellish nightmares. If I were dreaming I would be running from Victoria or lost in a forest searching for Edward. I'm not dreaming. OH MY GOD, I MUST BE DEAD! _

CPOV

In an instant I saw Bella's demeanor change.

"No, No, No!" She shrieked. The look on her face horrified me. She jumped off the bed and ran to the corner. She fell to the floor, grabbing her knees, sobbing and rocking back and forth. It was quite apparent she was far worse off then I had imagined.

I ran over to her and knelt beside her, grabbing onto her shoulders.

"Bella, sweetheart, what's wrong?" I rubbed her shoulders.

"I'm Dead!" She let out.

I grabbed her into a hug.

"No sweetie, your not! Your going to be fine." I could feel her trembling.

"Please, I need you to calm down. Shhh" I rocked her back and forth trying to soothe her. Slowly I raised her face so that she was now looking at me " I promise Bella, Your not dead! I came here to help you!" I could feel her relaxing in my arms. I sat and rocked her for awhile until her sobbing subsided. I picked her up and put her back on her bed. I pull up a chair next to her.

"Who cam here with you? Where's Edward?" She asked

"Well I'm supposed to be the one asking the questions here." I needed to avoid that subject for the time being. She nodded.

"First I need to ask, do you have any objections to me being your doctor?"

"No, I'd prefer not talking about what happened though. Not just to you but to anyone. I'd like just call it a moment of stupidity and forget about it."

"I think we both know that isn't going to happen. Bella, you gave a lot of people a scare!"

"Can't you just get me out of here? I can just jump on your back right now! We can pretend this never happened!" She was pleading.

"I don't think that would be in your best interest. We need to help you first Bella. It's apparent that there is a problem and whether is be big or small we need to get it figured out."

"I don't want to be here." She was getting teary eyed again. I grabbed her back into a hug.

"I know you don't but as much as it pains me to see you here I know it's the best thing for you. If you cooperate this will be a smooth process and your time here will be much shorter." I kiss her head.

BPOV

_So I guess I'm stuck here for now. At least I have Carlisle! It could be worse. I wonder if Edward came back with him? I haven't been able to get him off my mind since I first saw Carlisle_. Eventually I feel Carlisle lay me back down on the bed.

"Are you ready to talk a bit about what happened? He asked

"Not really?" I smiled over at him.

"You know the sooner we can get to the bottom of this the sooner you can get out." He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" I snapped

"Let's start with the depression. Charlie states that you have been depressed for 3-4 months. Would you agree with that?" He was holding a clipboard and a pen now.

"Sure, if that's what you want to call it." I pulled me knees into me.

"Bella, did this all start after Edward left?" Carlisle asked

_Duh! I mean isn't that obvious. _"Yea so?" I felt myself getting jittery, this was about the last thing I wanted to be doing right now.

"Do you feel compelled to hurt yourself right now?" He asked.

My head shot over at him and I glared. _Did he really just ask me that? He must really think I'm crazy. _I jumped off the bed. "What the fuck do you think? Do you think I'm just going to lose it on you right here?" I was pacing and grabbing my hair. "Jesus Carlisle! I had a STUPID STUPID lapse in judgment and now everyone thinks I've lost my mind." I punched my hand into the wall. "Fuck!" I grabbed my hand and pulled it into me. Damn that hurt!

"Bella!" Carlisle grabbed my hand and pulled it into him. Looking it over he said "Honestly I don't know what to think. One minute your fine and the next your punching walls." I rolled my eyes at him. "Ouch." He pressed on my big knuckle and it was sore. "I think it's just bruised. Now please sit down." Like I had a choice because in one big movement he sat me down. He sat back in his chair next to me and opened the file again.

"I see you didn't want to try the anti depressant earlier. I would like for you to try one called Effexor. This will help your mood to even out a bit. I think it will help."

"Do I have a choice?" I snarled, the idea of drugs never appealed to me.

"It does come in an injectible form if you prefer that method." He smirked

"Just give me the pill." _I was done with the scary lunch lady._

"That's a good girl. I will be right back." In a flash he was gone and back again with the pill and a glass of water. I swallowed it down.

"Okay Bella I have a few more questions before we have our morning break.

Was your jump planned out? Did you have a specific time or day picked?"

"No it was a last minute decision."

"Bella did you think you would die?"

"Yes." This time I didn't look up at him. I couldn't!

CPOV

Well that answered it. I wanted to get the truth and I did. I wanted to believe this was just a freakish accident but it wasn't. It became quite apparent this was going take a lot of work. Edward would not be able to come back into Bella's life until all her dependency issues are resolved. Before Bella can love again she must first learn to love herself.


End file.
